Age Reverse
by Piyochin
Summary: Maka and Soul went to a mission, but a witch spell make Soul, look pathetic. What spell it is? How Soul can change back? Enjoy!


Age reverse

Chapter 1 The Witch

"Witch Karin, your soul is mine!"

"Not for so long, little girl!"

"Maka, watch out!" yell Kid

"Arg!" The witch stabbed her stomach and she fell to ground.

"Maka!" Soul transformed to his human form and hug her tightly.

"Ugh, Soul…"

"Don't speak, your wound will worsen!" Soul bandages her wounded stomach, quick. It doesn't very deep than he expected.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL DEFEAT YOU! TSUBAKI UNCANNY SWORD MODE!"

"Yes"

"Liz, Patty, Let's go Soul Resonance!" Then he prepared to shot the witch.

"Shadow*Star!"

"Death Cannon!"

"Soul, we must go too!'

"Alright!" He transformed and "Let's go soul resonance!"  
>"HAAAA…. Demon hunter!"<p>

Black *Star and Kid attack, make the witch a bit dizzy, but it's not enough to defeat it. Then Maka came with her greatest technique. And the witch defeated. Before the witch die she mumble something like a spell.

"It's not over yet…. Cabra Cabra Macabra…." Then she pointed to Soul and Maka, Soul realized it then transformed to human form and pushed Maka aside.

"Maka, watch out!"

"Age reverse!" The witch said and purple light appeared around Soul. The witch laugh insanely, until the soul of the witch floating in air.

"Oh my gosh, SOOULL!" She reached the place where her partner collapse.

"Quick, we must hurry find Stein!" said Kid while reach for the witch's Soul.

"Black*Star, help Maka bring Soul and dash to Shibusen!"

"Okey, dokey!"

In infirmary….

"Professor Stein, how is Soul? Is he alright?"

"Umm… he is alright…"

"But? What?"

"I think he is under the witch spell."

"What? Maka burst in to the room and saw Soul.

"Ugh… Maka … I am so uncool…" There is a boy age around five years old, have a white hair and red eyes. She knows it. It is Soul Eater Evans.

"Soul… Is that you?"

"Yes, I am pathetic…"

"You are… You are SO CUTE!" She ran in to him and hug him tightly. She totally forgot about her injury or the fact that Soul is under the witch spell.

"Ugh…" Soul blushed with his meister attitude.

"I will search how to change Soul back in no time." Stein enter the room, followed by Spirit that laughedabout Soul's condition.

"Hah…"

"Soul, don't worry, I will take care of you!" She make a fist in air and smiled to him.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's my fault that I can't protect you."

"Then, the two of them walk home hand-in-hand.

In the apartement…

"Good night, Soul." Said Maka then walked into her room.

"Maka…" He grab heredge of pajama and "Can you sleep in my room tonight?" He blushed.

"Aw, Soul you look SO CUTE, and of course I can."

They went to Soul's room. And sit in the bed.

"Oh, Soul, I'm really sorry put you in this state…"

"Maka…"

"I really sorry…"

"Maka, you know why I always protect you no matter what the price is?"

"Because you are my weapon?"

"Not exactly…. It's because I LOVE YOU."

She blushed, and her face is as red as tomato.

"Seriously?" She can't help it, although Soul is a little boy now, he is Soul after all.

"Yes, I always love you since we first met in that music room."

"I…I… actually love you too, Soul."

He Grinned and push her gently to sleep position and kiss her lips. It's soft and gently, but suddenly it change with a passionate one. He kiss her neck, cheek, and everything that he can kiss.

"Soul…."

"Maka…."

"Soul…. I think you change back…"

"Shush, let's enjoy this a bit.''

"Okay"

In the morning….

Stein rushed to Maka and Soul's apartment. He found a method that can change Soul's back he search all night without stop. While Maka rushed to the kitchen and Soul to the bathroom. They embarrassed about something that happen before night.

_Ting Tong _

The door bell ring, Maka open the door and find Stein.

"I found a way to change Soul back. He must kissed a girl that he loved so much to changed him back."

"Umm… I think that would be unnecessary anymore."

"What are you talking about?" She blushed and Soul appear

"Because we do _it_ yesterday night, and I'm changing back."

"AH, so that's it." He chuckled and Maka blushed to it.

"Alright, then I may leave."

"Sorry professor."

"No problem"

And Stein leave the new couple alone, with a though. 'Ah, they will made a great couple.'


End file.
